


You can scream if you want to

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candle Fucking, Candles, F/F, Object Insertion, Orgasm, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: There's nothing Pansy likes better than to train her little pet.





	

**Title** : You can scream if you want to  
**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Pairing** : Lavender/Pansy  
**Wordcount** : 250  
**Rating** : M  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- #460: remainder - #459: match  
[Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- temperature

 

 

„You can scream if you want to, love. I’ve spoken the Muffliato, so go ahead and don’t hold back,” Pansy whispers into Lavender’s ear, just as the Gryffindor does as she is told.

Pansy closes her eyes and revels in the high-pitched sound, continues to drop hot wax onto the pale skin of Lavender’s back, shoulders and butt. Her body is already trembling, but the moisture at her entrance, glistening in the light of the candle, gives Lavender away and encourages Pansy to go on.

“You want it so bad, don’t you?”

Lavender just whimpers, her muscles relaxing as the heat subsides, the wax forming a cool cover on her skin.

“Spread your legs, love,” Pansy orders and Lavender obeys, good little pet she is. And of course she is rewarded: The Slytherin strokes Lavender’s pussy with the big candle, making it properly wet before entering the tight little hole. Again Lavender screams, but this time it’s pure pleasure. Pansy penetrates the other girl several times before stopping.

“Now hold the candle in place. Don’t you dare to let it slip out,” she warns with a mean giggle as she steps to Lavender’s front.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet,” she says softly and crouches down, feels up Lavender’s dangling breasts, pinches the already erected nipples.

“Prepare yourself,” she declares and lights a match, places the small flame directly under one nipple as Lavender screams and the candle slips out due to a heavy orgasm.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
